Videl (Universe 9)
kind myself...|Videl, in "Disclosure! Hidden characters and shapes!"}} Videl (ビーデル, Bīderu) is a Human warrior from Universe 9 is one of Earth's fighters. She is the wife of and the mother of their young son. She is much stronger than her Universe 18 and Universe 16 counterparts, as she is able to wield the Z-Sword. Appearance Videl of Universe is very different from her Universe 18 and Universe 16 counterpart in terms of appearance. Videl wears a crop top with camouflage pants, and golden/brown boots. Her hair is rather messy (but appears to be styled after Videl after she cut her hair as suggested by ) and she keeps it in a braid. Personality Videl of Universe 9 has a very different personality compared to her other counterparts. She has a cool and confident personality similar to Android 18 of Universe 18. She displays a much harsher personality than her other counterparts, insulting her fellow Z-Warriors as they compete in the tournament. History Videl was born the daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel. Videl's mother died sometime after her birth, leaving Mr. Satan to take care of Videl on his own. Not much is known about Videl's life afterwards, other than she was trained by the Z-Fighters, learning how to use ki, and later joining the Z-Fighters. During her life, Videl, along with her fellow Z-Fighters, encountered the Saiyans, 's Empire, the Androids and Babidi, defeating all of them. She would later learn Kaio-ken, possibly from dying and learning it from King Kai, or learning it from her comrades. At one point, Videl visited the Sacred World of the Kais and obtained the Z-Sword. Videl would later meet Trunks and marry him, siring a son with him. Multiverse Tournament First Round , , and , in "Disclosure! Hidden characters and shapes!"}} Videl's first round in the tournament was against from Universe 8. King Cold, realizing the competition, quickly decides to abandon his second form of restriction and assume his first. Although King Cold was retaining the upper hand throughout the whole fight, Videl was still able to hold out against him, thanks to her swordsmanship skills which prevent the Frost Demon from being able to attack her. However, one of Cold's attacks broke the Z Sword clean in half, unknowingly releasing the from his prison. The Old Kai offers Videl a proposition to boost her powers through a ritual. However, the ritual would take at most ten hours and to make matters worse, Cold decides to transform into his true form. Videl then abandons the ritual and charges up a Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha, though Cold managed to block the attack. Having no choice, Videl decides to forfeit the match. Third Round Videl is later seen with Old Kai, Yamcha, and Tien, while of Universe 13 tries to convince Old Kai of giving him Mystic abilities. Videl becomes suspicious of the Saiyan and questions him if he really is going to stop doing evil deeds if the Mystic abilities are given to him. Babidi's Invasion Videl makes an appearance when she is seen wanting to help the Z-Warriors but Elder Kaioshin orders her and others to stay. When and of Universe 8 break into Universe 9's apartment, Videl easily defeats Jeice with the help of Tien while Krillin deals with Salza. Then, a Cell Jr. swiftly attacks Tien and Videl. When the Cell Jr. tries to blow up the apartment, Videl charges a Kaio-ken. She rushes at the Cell Jr., delivering several devastating blows to it before smashing its head, killing it. Videl then begins to suffer from the drawbacks from the high level of Kaio-ken. Power Videl, unlike her counterparts, is a considerably powerful being. She was able to carry the Z-Sword, despite being only Human, with only the need of the regular level of Kaio-ken while in heavy gravity. Videl could hold her own against and even gain an advantage. She also managed to put up a fight against his true form, but was, in the end, easily outclassed, causing her to forfeit. Techniques '''Flight:' The ability to levitate with the use of ki. Kaio-ken: Videl has used Kaio-ken to lift the Z-Sword under x10 Earth's gravity, and she can seemingly reach up to Kaio-ken x20. Kamehameha: 'An immensely powerful ''ki attack, most likely learned it from either Master Roshi or Krillin. Equipment '''Z-Sword: At one point, Videl visited the Sacred World of the Kais and obtained the Z-Sword. The Gods of Universe 1 were shocked and astounded that a mere human could carry the Z-Sword. During her first fight in the Multiverse Tournament, Videl broke the sword in half, releasing Old Kai from the sword. Trivia *She is the wife of Trunks from her universe, as confirmed in the official novelization. They have a young son in their universe. *A Deviantart user named "crazythirteen" created a parody of Dragon Ball Multiverse, where Videl received Mystic abilities from Old Kai, making her a "Super Mythical Legendary Human". *In the novelization, Videl met her counterpart's daughter, of Universe 18. After telling her about her son, Pan wonders how it would be like if she had a brother. Gallery Category:Universe 9 Category:Female Category:Human Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers